Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a device management system, an information processing apparatus, and an information processing method.
Description of the Related Art
Image processing apparatuses, such as printers or facsimiles that output digitized information and scanners that digitize documents, play an important role in a recent trend toward digitization of information. Multifunction peripherals (MFPs) are a typical example of such image processing apparatuses, which have multiple functions such as an imaging function, an image forming function, and a communication function to be used as a printer, a facsimile, a scanner, and a copier. Some multifunction peripherals extend their functions when operating in cooperation with a cloud server.
When the image forming apparatus such as the multifunction peripheral is in a status in which it is not able to communicate data with the cloud server due to improper communication settings and the like at the image forming apparatus, the image forming apparatus is not able to use functions provided by the cloud server.
In order to prompt the image forming apparatus to configure the proper settings, the cloud server managed by a service provider needs to recognize the error status of the image forming apparatus. However, when the image forming apparatus and the cloud server are not able to communicate data with each other, the cloud server is not able to directly recognize the error status of the image forming apparatus.
Such situation may occur not only in the image forming apparatus that uses the function provided by the cloud server but also in various devices that use functions provided through a network.